Great Distaction
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Viktor is also great at something that doesn't involve skating.


Title: Great Distractions

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

One Shot

"Good morning Japan and Welcome to another show of Good morning Japan, today our guest is a well known Omega figure skater throughout the word by winning his third consecutive Gold Medal!" the lady host called out a certain raven haired skater.

"Please Welcome, Nikiforov Yuri!" the host called and Yuri came in wearing a gray fitted suit, some find him attractive with his fit body and now wide hips.

Waving to the audience, "Good morning to you to Kimi-san" he bowed a bit and sat on the offered sofa opposite of the host, "And please, I'm still Katsuki" he joked.

"Well, your husband might get upset" she giggled, "He might be watching too"

"He is with our three kids, and I hope he's not joining them to any trouble" he chuckled.

"Wow, you're a mommy of three" she mused.

"Technically a mother of four" the audience and host gasped.

"Another baby?" she excitedly asked.

"No, apparently the father acts like a child too" Yuri mused and followed by laughter.

"By the way congratulations on your third win!" said by Kimi, "How do you feel following your husband's footsteps?" she added.

"I guess, it's an honor and quite reliving that I can make a name for myself and proving I deserve him, also I wouldn't be in this place if it wasn't for him, he inspires and supports me as far as he can reach, and what I love about him is that every time when I feel nervous if I place first, he'll be there to be a great distraction in many way as he can be, and that includes being romantically showy" Yuri giggled which followed by the host.

"I know if Mr. Nikiforov would hear this he'll be over the moon" joked by the host, "Can we scratch on our interview your latest wining and can we focus on your married and family life?" she giddily asked.

"I'm fine with that too" Yuri mused but can't help to be a bit reluctant with some things.

"Can you tell us how's life being the wife of the hottest daddy in the skating industry?" she excitedly asked.

Yuri came in a shade of pink, "Ahem… well, It's not like it's always a walk in the park like the others would think of actually, just like I said, I take care of three kids plus one which is the ahem, your deem hottest daddy" he joked.

"Can you elaborate?" the lady giggled.

"Well, he can be a child, He usually gets on my nerves even when in practice, he usually whine or gets on my diet, trying to tempt me to eat, but all in all he's very sweet and loving, he's a great dad if he doesn't make our kids do strange games though" Yuri though.

"Gosh, Katsuki-or Nikiforov-san you're having an actual tough time with him" she laughed.

"Nikiforov is fine" he sighed, "He'll pester me later if I insist you call me by my previous last name" Yuri mused, "He tends to pout and look at me like our dog Maccachin"

"By the way who accompanied you today? Since your hubby is currently babysitting your babies" she asked.

"My dear ol' cousin, Yashiro Katsuki" Yuri pointed on the back stage where the camera focused on the guy wearing a JSDF full combat uniform who waved.

"Oh… an army boy~" giggled by the lady, "Did your hubby requested he'll be your escort?"

"As a matter of fact yes, Viktor is overprotective, well I can't blame him since he's my Alpha and the part where it's their nature"

"Well, were going to have a break and when we come back we have another Skater invited who'll make his first senior debut this season!" she bid as the camera went away.

Yuri took his phone from his pocket and looked at the live stream video that Viktor had posted for him since he requested he wants updates of the babysitting job.

It's not Yuri don't trust Viktor when it comes to their children but he tends to be extremely fun when it comes to be being dad, and when Yuri say extreme that isn't what fun means.

Looking at the clip Viktor had posted, it's just a normal morning where his mother asked Viktor to clear the snow on to the front yard and the three years old twins helped their dad to do so, the eldest twin shoveled with his little plastic shovel and accidently dumped it to his head, Maccachin then trampled his other son and tacked him to the ground with his wet kisses, Yuri giggled at the little accident and Viktor rushed laughing and helping his sons, Yuri knows that Viktor amusingly sends the funny ones to distract his wife and come back home immediately.

When the show came back on air, "Please welcome Minami Kenjirou!" called the host and immediately the young skater hugged the twenty-six years old professional top skater.

"It's been long, Minami-kun" said Yuri.

"It's good to see you again Katsuki-saaan!" he was fan boying.

"Wow, he's a fan too huh?" the host giggled.

As the host proceeded to ask Minami with his fan life to Yuri as his idol and some fun moments, Yuri proceeded to look at the other clips Viktor had sent.

" _Sorry, love… Victoria found where we hid the cookies"_ immediately, Yuri who have a worried look typed really fast to comment, the host noticed his distress look.

Yuri worriedly watched the video with a a baby girl with the same look as him only with blue ocean eyes nibbling cookies under the table which Viktor is trying to reach.

"Oh my, Nikiforov-san, are you alright?" asked the host.

"I'm fine, Viktor had just posted on our joint account our daughter's cookie eating state" he sighed and was followed by an amused laugh from the audience.

"Can we see those post, if you don't mind that is"

"Well, you can look up to it on our facebook if you'd like, many had been very amused with our child rearing adventures, and we're both very overwhelmed that everyone is fond of our daughter Victoria" he mused.

"Well, little Vivi-chan is really adorable that's what I know" said by the host.

As the Screen in the back ground opened they proceeded to open the newly uploaded post, "Oh my!" she laughed at the snow part and laughed at the whole cookie jar thing that their daughter found and hid under the table.

"Oh… look he up loaded a new one!" the host mused with the caption "Look what they found!".

It was their twin sons the younger twin Yuki sitting on the drum set that Shiro owns and his older twin son Zima or known by the netizens as little Zemmy, both carbon copy of their father and they only got Yuri's hazelnut eyes, but it was very cute and charming they can make people coo at them.

Zemmy fixing some stuff while little Yuki who had his mother's eye sight problems and now wearing his own set of lense, he might look like Viktor but he has the shy personality of his mother.

He is sitting on the drum set when little Zemmy slipped and his shy little brother just played the drums *budam-ts!* everyone laughed at the twins while Yuri looked horrified, the mother instincts kicked in and on cue Viktor dropped his phone, "Zemmy!" he panicked.

"What do you know, Yuki got my humor!" laughed at the back stage by Shiro.

"And you're being supportive" groaned Yuri.

"Oh my~" said by the host as some found it amusing, "I see now why Nikiforov-san is a little distressed with Viktor-san watches over the kids" she laughed.

"Well, it seems that he's distracting me now and wanted me to go home fast" Yuri mused at the fact.

"We can see that" Minami laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna have a heart attack soon with them" Yuri sighed.

"You can bring them next time if you want" laughed by the host.

"And I hope the husband will behave himself too" said by Yuri which laughed by the others.

After the show was over, Yuri hopped on to his cousin's owned chopper to be able to ride home faster, arriving to their newly extended inn Yuri glanced at the bigger divider where his and Viktor's trophies with their medals are displayed.

"Yuuuuri~" on cue his husband latched on his back and started kissing his neck, their daughter tottered grabbing his leg calling him, "MIMI!" (mommy) and his twins ran up to him to hug his legs too, "Mimi! We helped Papochka shovel the snow!" said by the eldest.

"Really now?" crouching and giving them a proper hug and kisses.

"You're back already?" asked his mother.

"Yes, because apparently someone is giving me a heart attack" said Yuri looking at his husband who pouted.

"But I guess I'll reward him later since he's been a good Papocha watching over our babies even though one might be hurt" looking at Zemmy's head.

"He's fine honey; he landed on the foam mat that Shiro installed on their play room" Viktor assured.

"Good, now come along, me and uncle bear brought some few snack" and they headed to their family room, Viktor holding Yuri's hand tightly.

~END~


End file.
